


Elseworlds No. 73

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crime Fighting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love, More tags to come as of when I think of them, Organized Crime, Relationship(s), Romance, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: In one of the many versions of Kara and Oliver, in which there are many, and in which many include the fruition of their purely platonic friendship, there are a few, where their friendship is more than just that. This is one of them and one where their relationship grows and develops through hardship, loss, and most importantly love. Enjoy the ride with two of the greatest super heroes as they grow and learn from each other and their friends while navigating their ever more confusing world.





	1. Prologue: Kara

**\- Prologue -**

**Seven years ago**

**National City**

“Kara, sweetheart, don’t you have him on your wall?” The young blonde was face deep in some fruit loops until Alex, her adopted sister, gave her a shove and pointed to her mother, Kara’s adopted mother, Eliza.

“Sorry Eliza, what did you say?” Kara found it so difficult to concentrate these days. Clark had told her that around her teenage years, her powers would start to show themselves and boy did they. At the moment she was using her super hearing to listen to the busy streets of Midvale, people walking dogs, people laughing, talking, kissing, fighting, shouting-

“Kara you’re not even listening to her!” Alex screamed. Kara suddenly came back to Alex violently clicking in her face; she turned from her and carried on eating. “How come she doesn’t get punished for not listening to you? I would!”

“Alex honey Kara is discovering a lot about herself right now and-“

“And we need to respect that, I know I just don’t know why that means I get treated like shit!” Kara didn’t dare look up while Alex was like this. She was the eldest which had meant, according to her own mother, that she had a lot of responsibility; she worried for Alex, she didn’t seem to be coping so well and she couldn’t help but think it was her fault.

“Alex!” This was an almost daily occurrence now.

“I’m going!” Eliza put it down to hormones.

“Alex!” Kara wouldn’t argue otherwise. She jumped as the door slammed and then the house was silent again, apart from the TV in the kitchen.

“Oliver Queen, after being presumed dead for five years has returned to Starling City.” Oliver Queen… Kara was obsessed with him when she came to Earth, it was the only thing girls would talk about with her. Then he died and she didn’t have anything to talk about anymore.

“Oh right, that’s what I asked you Kara, darling, isn’t there a poster on your wall of Oliver Queen.” There was indeed, but it wasn’t on her wall because having a dead guy on your wall was weird according to Alex so it was under her bed – she hadn’t looked at it for years.

“I used to have one. Man I’m glad he’s alive...” There seemed to be such little positivity in the news on Earth, this story and stories like this were what she enjoyed most.

“I guess miracles do happen… Five years on an island though, wonder what he went through…” Eliza carried on busying herself on the laptop across from her but Kara focussed on the report tuning everything out.

“No one has been able to speak with Mr Queen about his experience or the noted absence of his father and owner of Queen Consolidated, Robert Queen. Mr Queen’s family refused to give a statement on the miraculous event.”

**Starling City**

“The name of the island they found me on is Lian-Yu. It's Mandarin for ‘Purgatory’. I've been stranded here for 5-years. I've dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then. For 5 years, I have had only one thought, one goal... survive... Survive and one day return home. The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon. I am returning not the boy who was shipwrecked but the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city. My name is Oliver Queen…”


	2. Prologue: Oliver

**\- Prologue -**

**Three years ago…**

**Star City**  


“But what he stood for didn’t. It lived on in the heroes who took up his mantle. People who believe that this city should never descend into hopelessness. Who believe although light is full of darkness, that darkness can be the key to find light. And tonight, I am declaring my intention to stand with them, to fight for this city, to be the symbol of hope the Arrow never was. I am the Green Arrow.”

Felicity gave him the thumbs up and he saw the channels return to normal. He gave a deep sigh; he went from almost proposing to Felicity to pledging his allegiance to Star City in just a few days. Whoever this Damien Darhk character was he was going to be put down the right way this time.

“I don’t think anything else is gonna be in the news for a while Ollie.” Laurel gave him a playful shove as they watched the reports come in on the monitors of the emergence of the Green Arrow. Suddenly, the broadcast cut out.

“I’m sorry to interrupt this broadcast but it seems a meta-human has saved a plane full of people from crashing into National City.” The team looked shocked as they watched the broadcast cut to a live feed of what seemed to be a woman guiding the plane into water.

“You were saying Laurel.” Diggle remarked not looking away from the screen as the cameras zoomed in on the hero climbing from out the water. No camera could get a decent picture and then suddenly she disappeared.

“Looks like we have a new player.” Oliver turned from the screen and began taking off his suit. He was tired but this new hero worried him. Barry Allen, the fastest man alive was one thing, this super person was another. He caught a little of the report as he made for the elevator up to the mansion…

“No one has been able to speak with the mysterious woman but CatCo; supposed leader of mainstream media is already branding the figure ‘Supergirl’.”

“Supergirl?” Oliver whispered to himself as the elevator doors closed.

**National City**

“When I was a child, my planet, Krypton, was dying. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin. But my pod got knocked off-course, and by the time I got here, my cousin had already grown up and become... Superman. And so, I hid my powers, until recently when an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. To most people, I am an assistant at CatCo Worldwide Media. But in secret, I work with my adoptive sister for the D.E.O. to protect my city from alien life and anyone else that means to cause it harm. I am Supergirl.”


	3. Appearances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! Any ideas on what you'd like to see happen since I'm still developing this story?

“Yes Alex of course I’ll be flying home as soon as I’ve done the interview – Yes Alex I know there’s a risk that the city will be attacked while I’m gone – Yes Alex I’ll come back if there’s an emergency…” Kara pulled her suitcase swiftly through the streets of Star City searching for the hotel James had booked for her. Alex, as much as she loved her sister, was being quite the handful today. As usual she worried for the city and its protection but there was more than enough heroes in National City to cover for her if there was an emergency and if it was more of a Supergirl emergency 350 miles wasn’t too much of a trip for her anyway.

“Yes Alex I’ll be careful around Oliver Queen, I’ve met slime ball billionaires before I know how to deal with them.” It’s not like he was dangerous to the girl of steel anyway, she thought. “Yes but Bruce Wayne was different, he was much nicer than I thought.” Finally Kara found the hotel and breathed a sigh of relief as she grinned chirpily at the doorman who gave a serious nod as she passed. “Alex I’m in the hotel now so I’m gonna go, okay, yep, will do, I love you, okay, b-bye.”

Kara shoved the phone into her bag and made her way to the reception desk. She smiled happily at the young man behind the counter and adjusted her glasses before she gave him her name and explained that there would be a booking under her name. The young man gave her the key to room 208; she thanked him before making her way to the elevator.

The hotel itself seemed nice enough, royal red carpet layering the corridors, white embroidered wallpaper with furnished oak doors that stood to attention either side of her. The brass accessories, handles and banisters blending in nicely with the palette of colour, the staff she passed (whom she smiled and nodded to) wore a burgundy uniform decorated with the same brass as the hotel – they looked like a bejewelled aubergine. Kara passed by in congruence with her bold blue sweater and striped skirt and leisurely made her way to her room, slid the key into the lock and brushed through into her room.

There was a note on the table along with a bottle of what looked to be very expensive wine. She hadn’t expected anyone to send her anything; perhaps James had left her something, another attempt to get her to relax for a moment. She picked up the note, it read:

_Hello Kara,_

_I hope you enjoy your stay in Star City; it may not be as chipper as National City but what it lacks in appearance it makes up for in character. Also, do drink the wine, it was very expensive._

_Oliver Queen._

She picked up the bottle and smiled to herself.

“Okay, Mr Queen. I’ll drink your wine then we’ll see who you really are.”

\---

Oliver quietly watched as Thea presented the statistics and progressions for the second term of her four term plan which would put Queen Consolidated at the forefront of technological advancement. He smiled proudly, his little sister, the CEO of their family’s company working towards a better future for everyone in Star City. Last year, the company had raked in a fortune after the development of Q-Core a modern technologies branch which released affordable phones, tablets and computers. The company had never flourished so well and it was all down to Speedy.

“By the end of the second term we should see a 3% rise in profit as a result of the new technological developments at Q-Core.” The board nodded along with the projections as Thea rattled them on and on – Oliver could barely keep up. “And for those of you who like to think long term, by the end of the year we should see revenue reach almost $200b, a 1.5% increase from last year.” The board clapped at the uplifting conclusion and stood to shake hands with Thea and congratulate her but also to assure her that they look forward to the charity event later this evening.

Finally, Oliver stood. “I have no idea how you do it, very impressive, Thea.” He leaned down and hugged her.

“Ollie, you have no idea whether it was impressive or not, that’s why I’m CEO and you just own the company.” She shot him with a cheeky smile as the two walked to her office. Well, technically it was a shared office but Oliver wasn’t at the company often so it was more or less Thea’s.

“Hey, the only reason you’re CEO is because I own the company.” He laughed and shoved her lightly into the wall as they came to the entrance to the private office.

The two sat on the pristine black leather sofa just next to each other and overlooked their city.

Star city was laid out bare in front of them and they both knew it inside and out. They knew every sultry back alley, every ragged rooftop, every enticing dark corner and every abandoned building. In the mid-afternoon, when the sun still shone on the city – to them at least – it was beautiful but they weren’t so naïve to assume it was anything more than skin deep.

Oliver’s sister smiled slightly. “What’s up Speedy?” He asked turning to her.

“Mum would have liked this. Just you and me, saving the city in our own ways.” He gave a half amused shrug.

“I think you’re forgetting someone.” He looked at her pointedly from across the clear coffee table.

“I think Mum assumed I’d grow out of him after a time but it’s been what? Six years since we met and I’ve never wanted anyone but Roy.” She stood and strolled over to her desk where Oliver imagined there was a lot of work to be getting on with as CEO of QC and innovator of Q-Core.

“He’s a good kid.” His younger sibling looked up momentarily with that distinct shine in her eye before she carried on typing casually on the computer. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

She smirked. “Your two ‘o’ clock is here Ollie.” He simply nodded and strolled out the door fixing on a smile as he did so. Oliver found a young woman, around her late twenties, blonde, glasses, sweater…

“Felicity?” He whispered – it was barely audible. She suddenly turned and grinned but it wasn’t her. It was in fact his two ‘o’ clock.

“Who’s Felicity?” Her voice was chirpy and lilting and her entire presence radiated positivity. He readjusted his smile and moved forward to shake her hand.

“No one important, you must be Kara Danvers from CatCo.” He held out his hand and she shook it firmly, she had quite the surprising grip but he knew that appearances could be deceiving – especially hers.

“Yes! Hi! Shall we go in Mr Queen?” She motioned towards an office with his name on it and he pushed and held the door open for her; she thanked him as she passed and the two took a seat either side of the desk.

They’d come to his own office. It was just around the corner from Thea’s but a lot more secluded and away from the general chatter and queues of employees. It was definitely not an office one associated with the owner of a multi-billion dollar company but nonetheless it was his and there was good reason for it to be too.

Kara directly in front of him pen firm in hand and note pad already open to take notes on the man in front of her. The only reason she was here was because Snapper had personally requested she be there, she’d much rather be back in National City writing a piece raising awareness of injustice in her city than writing a puff piece on Oliver Queen. She’d grown up since the days of having him up on her wall.

“Did you like the wine Miss Danvers?” Oliver sat up straight and smiled.

“Yes thank you, Mr Queen; just call me Kara.” He nodded and sat a little forward.

“Okay then Kara, you can call me Oliver. Mr Queen was my father.”

“Well then, let’s start the interview with something easy. Your company Oliver, it’s doing very well.” She readied her pen.

“It is. Shares are up, profits are up and the price of goods is low for the consumer. Do you own a Q-Phone Kara?” She showed him her Q-Phone, one Alex had gotten her for her last birthday. It was the best on the market she’d said. Damn thing always ran out of charge.

“My sister Thea, the CEO of this company, is already assuring us that development on a second model will be released in the coming year. These are exciting times for the company and for the Queen Family.” The conversation went on like this for a while, Oliver spoon fed her all the information she’d need for her puff piece. Interviews were never his forte anyway. Speedy was always better at these.

“So Oliver, the Green Arrow has been operating in the city for seven years now. What’s your take on him?” That caught his attention. He hadn’t been expecting that, a puff piece certainly never concerned itself with serious issues such as the vigilante.

“I don’t really have one to be honest with you. From what I can tell, he saves people, he doesn’t really have much in the way of fashion sense but he doesn’t seem too bad to me.” To maintain his cover, sometimes Oliver had to condemn himself to keep himself a secret, something John had said to him early on in his career.

“He kills people.” She retorted bluntly.

“He kills criminals.” He fixed her with a pointed look but she was just as steadfast in her own stare.

“That doesn’t make it right.” Oliver couldn’t help but smirk. At her confused, somewhat agitated look, he settled.

“Kara, this place, Star City, is my home. I am connected to it on every level and I am connected to its people, everyday something goes wrong in this city and people get hurt. But the Green Arrow tries his best to protect those people and if that means taking a life in exchange for another then so be it.”

“I would believe your notion of connection to this city’s people if you didn’t stand 200 floors above it Mr Queen.” A prosthetic chuckle responded. She was, in some ways, exactly how he’d pictured her to be: optimistic, determined, head strong and very astute. He’d hope she had some surprises for him and hopefully some answers to.

“If you want to see the connection I have with the people of Star City how about you join me at Queen Mansion for the charity event for those in poverty across the city.” He suggested.

“So I can watch a bunch of old men show off their trophy wives and wave their cash about.” She replied defiantly.

“All that cash their waving about goes directly to charity so I don’t really care what they do with it first as long as they’re donating it.” Kara pursed her lips considering the offer. She had of course planned to leave as soon as the interview had concluded but she could pick up a thing or two at a billionaire’s charity ball.

“I don’t know Oliver, I have to be in National City, gotta write the report and everything…”

“You could fly over-”

“What? Why would you say that? I’m not like Supergirl, I can’t just fly away.” All her instincts were on high alert. Did Oliver Queen know she was Supergirl? No, he couldn’t, definitely not. But maybe.

“I was gonna say that you could fly over in my private jet.” He watched her squirm under his gaze but she pulled her eyes to look at him and he met them instinctively. “Fastest way to National City, unless you’re actually Supergirl Miss Danvers.” He grinned.

“No of course not! Ha why would you think that? That’s stupid…” She trailed off leaving them in what could only be described as an awkward silence. Kara took small tentative glances at the now mildly amused owner of QC. He sat laid back in his chair; hands clasped loosely in his lap but didn’t say anything. “I’ll consider it.”

“And the interview? Are we done here?” He’d already stood up, he was pushing for time already and he had to be back at the mansion.

“For now but I’ll need to sit down with you again Oliver, I’m not finished yet.” This would barely make it passed Snapper’s first glance. If she was gonna make a story she’d need more.

Oliver stood and buttoned his jacket and Kara got up with him and she followed him out. When he shut the door behind her she spun and smiled.

“Thank you for the interview despite its brevity and distractions.” The two shared a short laugh. “I’ll really consider tonight.” The young blonde peaked up at Oliver, his broad shoulders towering over her.

He gestured for the two of them to make their way to the lifts.

“Well I hope to see you.” They shook hands and he watched her walk with some amount of spring in her step inside the elevator. She turned and waved and he gave her a half smile throwing up his hand in a wave-like gesture as the doors shut.


	4. The Charity Brawl

Oliver pulled into the courtyard of the Queen Mansion in a meadow green Jaguar F-Type. Thea thought the correlation of colours was a bit overt but no one was really going to pay attention to a playboy’s overly expensive, one of a kind supercar. Well, apart from the heads he turned as he raced passed Star City’s traffic light system.

He stepped out, shades on and suit ready. The yard had security on premises for tonight; so many billionaires were going to be here with them they wouldn’t stand for anything less than maximum security. Unfortunately, maximum security meant keeping people out and making it harder for him to get in to the Basement.

“Welcome home Oliver.” Raisa greeted him as he came through the doors to their mansion home.

“Hi Raisa, seven years and it still doesn’t get old.” He leant down to hug her and pecked her cheek before looking around momentarily.

“Will’s in his room playing those video games.” She had that same concerned look on her face every time he was playing. William always said that everyone at his school was doing it – Oliver spent many evenings listening to his son scream down a microphone. More terrifying than Damien Dahrk for sure.

“And Roy?” He shifted her slightly away from the 6ft something body guard. The large ‘DIGGLE’ print on the chest of the suit cut into him more than it should have. John loaned them out to him as an olive branch – not that he needed to do that.

“Mr Harper is in the Basement. He said he would do background checks on all the guests arriving tonight.” It didn’t take long for Raisa to figure out he was the Hood and by the time others joined and left his crusade she became an unofficial member of the team.

“I’m going to see him.” He took a second glance, two guards at the door, two more in the living room and a couple more on the landing.

“The bedroom entrance I presume?” He smiled and left for the bedroom politely nodding at the guards he passed and the mansion staff which had tripled to prepare for the event.

Oliver marched into his bedroom firmly shutting and locking the door behind him. You could do a lot as a billionaire: gallivant through countries, women, alcohol, drugs or you could install a secret elevator located behind a wardrobe. He used the fingerprint and retina scan and the wardrobe parted to reveal a lift. He took the lift down and down and down until it came to a halt and the doors parted to reveal their underground base; the team had called it the Basement.

The room itself was an underground bunker created in the midst of World War II by his paranoid ancestors, the initial entrance was covered by grass and dirt and was blocked off until Oliver returned from the Island and rediscovered it all. Back then the room was nothing more than a bare cavern with a few cupboards full of canned food, now of course everything was completely different.

The Basement was now the central base of operations to the Green Arrow. Short archery ranges lined one side, gym equipment just next door and a large matted space to train and to fight in order to hone his skills. In the centre, there was a monitoring hub which allowed Oliver to monitor every inch of the city. On the other side, weapons and suit stands for whoever needs them although at the moment only Roy and himself were using them.

“Oliver, I’ve just finished background checks on the guests. I was thinking that if the gang hit tonight they may want something from your billionaire friends.” Roy pulled up the list on the main screen for Oliver to see. All sorts of city officials, business owners, entrepreneurs and old wealthy families would be in attendance.

“Or one might be working with them against the Queens.” Oliver scanned the screen. Lillian Luthor. “Isn’t she supposed to be in prison?”

“Uhh charges were dropped a fortnight ago, she hasn’t been very public since then but she’s coming tonight. I just hacked into her personal accounts and she’s bought private transport straight here.” Felicity always said an idiot could use her tech…

“Kara did a piece on Supergirl and Lillian.” He grinned. _That’ll be fun_. “Don’t be late Roy. Thea’s waiting…”

“Don’t have to tell me.” He smiled as the doors closed and he went right back up to his bedroom. As the sun began to set he pulled out his clothes for the night, no hood on a suit unfortunately.

\---

The mansion came into full view as Kara peaked out the window at Oliver Queen’s stately home. From what she knew, the mansion had been his ancestry home for generations but now Oliver lived alone or as alone as a bachelor playboy does. As the taxi pulled up into the grounds two large men in all black uniforms came up to the vehicle, they checked the cab’s licence and the trunk before she allowed to even leave the car. They were about to check her bag and pat her down before Oliver stepped out of the large entrance way.

“Hey guys, it’s okay Kara’s with me.” He beckoned them to leave and although they seemed reluctant they backed off and resumed their original positions by the doorway.

“Hi Oliver, thanks for the invite.” She readjusted her glasses and took him in. In a very classic black suit and tie he certainly looked incredible but it was Oliver Queen, he had always looked that way.

“I’m surprised you came actually, billionaire parties didn’t really seem like somewhere you’d want to be.” He guided her inside; the place was beautiful, all furnished and decorated for the ball. The chandelier in the initial hall hung high above them, diamonds (which were likely very real) hung from it like bright stars. “You look beautiful by the way.” He whispered but of course she heard him clear as day.

“Ha uh thank you, you look really good too.” She looked away briefly but his eyes were on her. She may have indulged herself a little; she’d found a beautiful blue gown which she paired with black heels but she still didn’t match Oliver’s height. “There’s lots of security here I see.”

“Does the reporter ever take a break? Yes there is a lot of security here, billionaires are careful in that way.” They came to the main room which was beginning to fill; she could see a lot of familiar faces: politicians, celebrities, rich families, company owners. They all dressed to impress with expensive tailored suits, perfectly fitted dresses and more jewellery than she’d ever seen in her life. Of course, she had been to galas and events like these and they were always the same – rich people throwing their money around to look better than the next rich person.

“Now, I was hoping she’d give us some more time to talk before she arrived but-”

“Ah Kara Danvers!” Lillian. Kara took a shaky breath. “With playboy billionaire Oliver Queen! Muscles are really your type, aren’t they Kara dear?”

“Ms Luthor, thank you for coming.” Oliver quickly interjected and shook her hand. “We’re glad to have you; you were a good friend of my father’s.”

“Yes, I was so relieved to hear you had returned but the loss of poor Robert hit me hard. I had to buy myself something expensive just to keep smiling.” Her sickly sweet smile made Oliver feel nauseous.

“What did you buy? Botox?” Kara not so quietly muttered making Oliver snort.

“Enjoy your evening Miss Danvers, Mr Queen I shall donate handsomely as usual.” He nodded and she left to mingle with the rest of the party.

“Well that was-”

“Awful?” Kara finished.

“Yeah. Wanna dance?” Without waiting for a reply Oliver guided her into the centre of the floor.

“Oliver I don’t really dance… um very well.” He smiled that winning smile that he probably used on every girl he brought to a charity gig.

“That’s okay, I dance really well so just sway with me and I’ll do the rest.” Oliver nodded in the direction of the band who quickly skimmed through their pages and begun to play their own rendition of ‘Fly me to the moon’ by Frank Sinatra.

They were among several couples swirling and swaying, turning and twirling but Oliver felt, for the first time in a while, at peace. Amongst all he had lost and as hard as he’d worked the past months, this charity ball, this dance was all he had to focus on for now.

_“Come fly with me, let’s fly, let’s fly away”_

“Oliver, I still need a proper interview for my boss.” As nice as the whole rich, charity helping, playboy act was, she did have a job to do.

“Unfortunately Kara, I don’t give interviews while I’m working.” He retorted while nodding and smiling to other guests at the ball. It had been a good turnout but these kinds of gatherings would attract dangerous attention.

“You call dancing and smiling working?” She shot right back receiving a deep chuckle response.

“Dancing and smiling is one part of the broader job, my job, as I see it, is to help people and if it takes charm for the rich to donate generously then I’m sure I can spare that much effort for those less fortunate than me.”

He noticed her intently watching their feet as they stepped around the dance floor. He grinned and lifted her chin so their eyes met and a small smile grew on her face as she adjusted her glasses.

_“If you could use some exotic booze, there’s a bar in far Bombay”_

He was so much bigger than her and when she stood almost flush against his chest it became ten times more vivid. She hoped she looked comfortable because Lillian made a rage bubble inside her; she didn’t want to break Oliver. They were having a nice time after all.

“Can I ask you a question Kara?” The two made direct eye contact now. Oliver’s features turned more serious though still retaining the light hearted smile and eager eyes he had held on to already.

“Of course.”

“Why is Supergirl such an interest to you? You write about her a lot in your articles.” She seemed somewhat surprised by his interest in her articles – she figured he wouldn’t take much notice outside of the luxurious four walls of his manor.

“She’s an inspiration in National City.” It was the best and, to her mind, the only answer to why she (Supergirl) had flourished so well.

“Do you worry that someone could harness that power, someone who does not have Supergirl’s apparent moral compass?”

“Someone like the Green Arrow, you mean?” Kara clearly didn’t seem to be a massive fan of his alter ego. They’d never crossed paths before but you don’t run around in a green leather suit without the girl of steel hearing about it. “I don’t know what you see in him.”

_“Come fly with me, let’s fly’ let’s fly away”_

“I see… someone who is trying to help this city, perhaps the only way he knows how. As I mentioned, Star City isn’t as chipper as National City.” His expression was neutral but he couldn’t help but think of all those he’d lost in his crusade.

Suddenly, Kara heard rushing footsteps. There were many of them, then silenced guns were being fired. She was about to warn Oliver to escort everyone out of the mansion when:

CRASH! The windows into the main room shattered as men swung in from all sides. They shot into the air stirring everyone into a panic. Everyone ran, Kara lost Oliver in the process and only managed to catch him run off leaving her behind. _How chivalrous_. Before anyone could escape the front entrance was blown off taking out some of the screaming crowd as more men ran in their guns primed on the crowd. Before anyone could catch her she sped off and changed into her Supergirl outfit.

“Everybody here is worth billions…” Kara could hear someone talking…probably their leader. “And it’s only fair that you rich let us, the poor, into some of your very deep pockets.” He laughed; she could see the men using her x-ray vision collecting money and jewellery from the crowd. “Anyone tries anything funny and you all die by the way.” That was her cue.

“I don’t think so!” Supergirl towered over the crowd in all mighty confidence. “Leave now. It will be your only warning.” She stared down with the leader who barely even flinched. Then he grinned, a horribly smug grin.

“Kill her.” Suddenly several henchman blasted her with what seemed to be sonic weapons. She was knocked back and held against the wall, she writhed around as the men surrounded her. It was so loud. How could they have this technology? Why would they have it? All questions left her mind when two figures dropped from the ceiling and took out the men blasting her.

Kara fell to the floor. The entire room was spinning around her and she could barely hear but as she looked up she could see two hooded figures taking cover as the gang open fired over the crowd at them.

“Supergirl! Some impervious bullet protection would be lovely right about now!” Her vision focussed up and saw it was the Green Arrow, she so wanted to take a peek at who he was after all this time but there were civilians in danger. Quickly Kara stood up, her body deflecting the bullets as the two vigilantes used her distraction to unleash a flurry of arrows taking out the guards as she came closer and closer to the leader.

“You’re people are dead. Now tell us who you work for!” The Green Arrow walked passed her though his sidekick in the red stayed behind her, arrow notched aiming at the leader’s head.

Wait, he said dead. Kara didn’t do things like this. She didn’t kill; she couldn’t be part of this. But this group had already killed some of the people in here in the initial break in; she certainly wouldn’t let him go.

“I will never tell.” Kara was confused at first until the leader bit in to something and started convulsing on the floor.

“Dammit!” The Green Arrow smacked his bow against the nearby wall as the leader eventually stopped moving. “Arsenal move out.” The red hooded figure nodded and left through the shattered window. He was about to follow him when Kara put her arm out to stop him. He glanced at her and she took the opportunity to use her x-ray vision except it didn’t work.

“Why can’t I see you?” She asked moving away from him.

“Lead lined hood, don’t bother trying to take it off either, the hood is lined with kryptonite, any contact with your skin and you’re gonna have a bad day.” He attempted to resume his exit but was stopped again.

“Who were they? They could hurt me but they were just a gang.” She could just make out a smirk under his infuriating hood.

“This is Star City Supergirl; no gang is ever just a gang anymore with aliens and metas running around.” He turned from the window and called out to her “If you want to know more then maybe you should stick around.” Without waiting for an answer he’d already left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot of jumping around in this chapter, it’s also a bit slow, but thanks for hanging in there. Uploads will be slow because Christmas is busy!

“…In a startling team up for National City’s Supergirl, she was spotted by several eye witnesses at the Queen Mansion in Star City helping the controversial vigilante, the Green Arrow. Why are they working together? Is this a new, darker turn for the girl of steel? More on this story coming soon.”

“They think we’re working together? Ugh!” Kara huffed in irritation. “I mean, come on, me and the vigilante? We couldn’t be more different!” She flicked to a different channel.

“Well…” Winn began over the phone. “You are both heroes.” She snorted indignantly “You both wear suits and save people; you both seem to want what’s best for your cities, and you’re both super cool.”

“But he kills people-”

“But-”

“He has a sidekick that he’s obviously taught to kill too-”

“But-”

“He thinks he is above the law-”

“Well, you also-”

“…Judge, jury and executioner. We’re nothing alike!” She was so angry, confused and desperate to know why the media thought that she would be working alongside the Green Arrow, maybe it was just coincidence.

“You’re approaches are very different.” Winn submitted reluctantly.

“Thank you!” She sighed in relief; finally someone understood where she was coming from.

“But that might be because he isn’t invulnerable and can shoot lasers out of his eyes. He isn’t like you, or Clark, or Barry or anyone else we know. Everyone from Star City, the protectors, they are, for the most part, human.” That shouldn’t make a difference she wanted to scream back. Killing is wrong; end of.

“Yeah Winn, guess so, look I’m gonna stay in Star City for a while and get that interview with Oliver Queen finished. Call you later.” She ended the call and went out onto the balcony looking over Star City. It was so beautiful yet there was something horribly sinister about it, it had none of the charm or life that National City did. The quicker she got this interview the quicker she could leave.

But there was something poking around in her mind. It was something the Green Arrow had said to her; “If you want to know more then maybe you should stick around.” Aliens had been a constant presence in National City as one of the very few places where they could live freely without persecution, they weren’t too different from meta-humans and Barry was about the loveliest person she’d ever met. However, the vigilante was a whole different kind of person, lived in a city where meta-humans and aliens weren’t accepted by society at every level but the technology the gang possessed… It couldn’t have come from anywhere in Star City.

“Stop it Kara.” She didn’t need to be here. The Green Arrow would deal with the gang, he showed last night he wasn’t in need of her help, the weapons weren’t meant for him. But that begged another question; why were they more prepared for her than for him?

\---

“…In a startling team up for National City’s Supergirl, she was spotted by several eye witnesses at the Queen Mansion in Star City helping the controversial vigilante, the Green Arrow. Why are they working together? Is this a new, darker turn for the girl of steel? More on this story coming soon.”

“Are you gonna replace me Oliver?” Roy smirked at his mentor. They watched the news report from the comfort of the Basement, they had come up with no leads on the gang or the weapons they used or any kind of alien and/or meta-human activity in Star City.

“If I wanted to replace you Roy, I would have done it already.” Oliver turned off the screen and switched it to the schematics of some of the weapons used. They didn’t seem to be traceable; he’d need to check though.

“Wait really?” Oliver said nothing. “Good to know you care so much.” He smiled, shaking his head and just caught a flicker of a smirk on Oliver’s face. A rare occasion at any rate.

“We need to identify the new players in our city and eliminate them as soon as possible.” Oliver concluded.

“And how exactly are we going to do that, we have no leads, the gang members keep offing themselves all ghost style and their tech is even more untraceable than their organisation is. The only person who could possibly trace this is… not here anymore.” _Nice one Harper, he’s probably going to put you through extensive training; again._

“No they’re not here, they’re at SCPD. I need to talk to Curtis.” Oliver made to walk out when Roy called out to him.

“Looks like Dinah wants to talk to you first.” He gestured to the screen:

‘Message from Dinah Drake: We need you to give a witness statement Oliver.’

Oliver nodded “Spend some time with Thea, we don’t know how long this is going to take.” He swiftly left.

He walked into SCPD and saw Dinah and Rene waiting for him in Dinah’s office. The three of his former sidekicks had done well, after giving up on his crusade they found their way to help the city, on the other side of the law.

“Oliver this won’t take long, don’t worry.” Dinah smiled and motioned for him to sit; he nodded and sat opposite the new captain of the SCPD.

“Is Curtis here?” He looked between the two of them.

“Yeah he’s working right now, why?” The two former vigilantes eyed him warily; Oliver made no outward expression of any deceptive intention.

“I’m having trouble with my security.” Rene laughed but Dinah carried on staring at him in concern.

“That’s an understatement hoss. Not even Diggle’s boys could stop the hit on the Queen Mansion.” Not even Supergirl could…

“They were well trained soldiers that were out gunned; I need to know where someone would find weapons like that in Star City because they shouldn’t exist.” His jaw clenched and his hand twitched as if searching for his bow.

“Have you got anything we can go on?” Dinah leaned forward.

“Have you?” Oliver retorted unmoving. When there was no reply he sighed. “Look, we’re working toward the same goal here, we could carry on like this, like I’m still the bad guy or we could work together. I’ll even do it your way.” He submitted.

“Wow, you must be desperate.” Oliver watched the two closely and slipped a piece of tech underneath the arm of the chair he was sitting on. “Okay, tell us what you know.”

“Two weeks ago, a gang emerged, out of nowhere, no name, no affiliation and no previous mentions. No one on the street knows them, the police don’t know them, and we don’t know them. All we know is that this gang is highly efficient, highly committed and highly dangerous and are in possession of weapons likely being trafficked from National City or Central City.” The three sat in tenuous silence contemplating the eerie absence of information surrounding these new players.

“What about your super friends? Have they got anything?” Rene questioned, now clenching his hands around the desk.

“I haven’t reached out to the Flash yet, I met Supergirl for the first time yesterday and the Legends are on a wild demon chase so it doesn’t seem likely that any of them are aware of this. We’re ground zero for a potential city wide threat and we don’t even know who we’re fighting.” Oliver wasn’t getting anywhere sitting here, he stood. “I need to speak to Curtis.”

“You need to give a witness statement.” Dinah retorted as Rene locked the door. It probably wouldn’t do to force his way out, after everything he’d already done to them the fact they were sharing information was a good step.

“I’ll give the witness statement but do you have anything on them?” He pressed them, resuming his seat opposite Dinah.

“We have about as much as you do. Laurel is pressing us for results but she knows as well as you do that they aren’t like any other gang we’ve ever seen. They’re more elusive, loyal and resourceful than Damien Darhk’s ghosts and far more dangerous than anything Diaz managed to bring to the table.” Oliver rubbed his face, leaning his chin on his thumbs so his hands were in a prayer position. “We do know two things;” Oliver perked up at that. “They are targeting aliens and metas living in Star City-”

“Not a great decision living here if you ask me-” Rene interjected.

“And the second thing?” Oliver ignored him and looked intensely at Dinah.

“Their name: is the New Order.” Oliver fell back in his chair and began nodding to himself.

“Okay, thank you, can I borrow Curtis for a few hours?” The two exchanged glances and Dinah nodded.

“I’ll send him your way in an hour.” Oliver thanked them both and made his way back to the mansion – he’d have to wait till dark to do any real investigation.

\---

Kara stood in front of an abandoned building. She couldn’t shake all the different puzzle pieces from her thoughts; the weapons; the vigilante and the ties to National City so she called J’onn and he led her to an alien shelter in Star City.

“Doesn’t look like much, does it?” Hank noted solemnly. Kara had to submit, it was nothing like the integrated community in their city – it wasn’t perfect but it wasn’t this.

“Welcome to Star City J’onn” The two moved towards the door and knocked. No answer. “It makes sense knocking on the door of a secret alien hideout wasn’t going to work the first time.”

“Maybe there are some clues inside? Use your x-ray vision and see what you can pick up.” Kara nodded and switched to x-ray vision. Suddenly, from what was on the surface, an abandoned building, became filled with different forms of life, and inside there was a vibrant pattern of movement. She could see aliens laughing, and to her surprise, humans too laughing, talking… and other stuff (she quickly looked away hoping her embarrassment wouldn’t show). “See anything yet?”

“Not yet…oh wait, yes, they have a poster with the special knock – that’s so convenient.” Two knocks, a pause and a further three knocks with a pause of three seconds in-between. It wasn’t exactly sophisticated but it was enough she supposed.

She repeated the steps on the poster and the door opened. The inside could not have been more different from the sullen exterior in the sense that it was all refurbished, wooden flooring and a mahogany bar where different alien drinks of all colours were being served. But it didn’t stop there, on the wall there was a sign, level 1 was the bar, level 2 was the children’s play area, and level three to five was living quarters for the aliens. It was surprisingly accommodating.

“Can I help you?” An alien, orange with a spiked Mohican though it wasn’t hair, it was skin and bone. He dressed in pretty casual clothes, no formal wear which you would associate with staff members but nevertheless he wore a badge – Jared, Social Expert. He smiled waiting an answer.

“Yeah actually uh Jared, we wanted to speak to some of the staff and the guests here about some of the disturbances in Star City.” His smile turned grave and he turned them from the rest of the people.

“I’m sorry but we wouldn’t want to cause distress to the guests, many of them have taken refuge here in fear of the New Order.” He scanned the room again. “You’re bringing a lot of attention to yourself Supergirl, they know you too J’onn J’onzz. I’m kindly asking you to leave.”

“The New Order? Who are they? What do they want? And where did they come from?” Kara needed answers; she needed to know how they had come across this technology.

Jared sighed and looked around the ground floor, many of the refugee aliens were looking at the two intruders. “I don’t know who they are, none of us do and as for what they want? Ha. Apart from the routine attacks on aliens and metas, we don’t know that either. But we know where they come from.” There was darkness in his eyes and he stared at Kara, she couldn’t bear to look away but all that pain and anger made her want to run.

“Yes?” J’onn prompted leaning toward the man.

“They come from National City, your home Supergirl.” The look of accusation was almost painful, and she should have seen it coming.

“How could the DEO not know about this?” J’onn crossed his arms, obviously expecting some kind of explanation.

“I – I don’t…” Supergirl scanned the entire floor. “I want to talk to everyone; we need to gather as much information as possible.” If this threat went undetected in National City then they really were a threat and she’d have to stick around; hopefully that wouldn’t mean more team ups with the murderous vigilante.

**Author's Note:**

> Elseworlds is going to be a great thing for fanfiction writing. The crossover allows everyone who is a fan of the CW universe to really flesh out the world they want to build, no matter how crazy, and really immerse themselves and others into the world they want to create. It could be a world in which perhaps Kara Danvers is actually a doctor who struggles with the consistent wave of death which a hospital, by nature, exposes one to. It could be a world where Oliver Queen is adopted and lives the poorest of lives and learns through this to become the hero we know him to be. Or in fact a world in which Barry Allen is the Flash but Bruce Wayne is his mentor. I was going to rant about the quality of writing shovelled out by authors on this site but that’s not the message of motivation, those who write should put out what they feel is their best work and be ready for criticism despite whether or not it hurts because improvement takes time and pain but in the end it pays off. I’m no J.R.R. Tolkien or J.K Rowling or Charlotte Bronte but I’ve learnt a lot, mainly from other fanfiction writers and I hope people can learn from my writing to. So thank you to all of you who try, fail, try, fail but finally succeed in becoming a good writer and no matter where you are in your ability to write just know that by trying you are improving and that is what growing means. 
> 
> Although saying all of that I’m going to use Elseworlds to generically ship my favourite pairing but I’m not going to be ashamed of it ever again. Thank you.


End file.
